J.J. Abrams
Jeffrey Jacob "J.J." Abrams (born in 1966) is an American Emmy Award-winning film and Television producer, writer, actor, composer, director and founder of Bad Robot Productions. Biography Born in New York and raised in Los Angeles, to Jewish television producer Gerald W. Abrams and his wife Carol, Abrams' first job in the movie business started when he was 15 when he wrote music for Don Dohler's film Nightbeast. J.J. Abrams attended Sarah Lawrence College where, during his senior year, he teamed with a friend to write a feature Film treatment. Purchased by Touchstone Pictures, the treatment was the basis for Taking Care of Business, Abrams' first produced film, which starred Charles Grodin and Jim Belushi. He followed that up with Regarding Henry, starring Harrison Ford, and Forever Young (film), starring Mel Gibson, and is one of the creators of the TV series Lost. Since 1996 Abrams has been married to Katie McGrath. Their three children are Henry (b. 1998), Gracie (b. 1999) and August (b. 11 January, 2006). Career Abrams' first job in the movie business started when he was 16 when he wrote music for Don Dohler's film Nightbeast. During his senior year at college, he teamed with a friend to write a feature film treatment. Purchased by Touchstone Pictures, the treatment was the basis for Taking Care of Business, Abrams' first produced film, which starred Charles Grodin and Jim Belushi. He followed that up with Regarding Henry, starring Harrison Ford, and Forever Young, starring Mel Gibson. Abrams then collaborated with producer Jerry Bruckheimer and director Michael Bay on the 1998 film, Armageddon. That same year, he made his first foray into television with Felicity, which ran for four seasons on The WB Network, serving as the show's co-creator (with Matt Reeves) and executive producer. Under his production company, Bad Robot, Abrams created and executive-produced ABC's Alias and is co-creator (with Damon Lindelof) and executive producer of Lost. He also served as executive producer of What About Brian and Six Degrees, also on ABC. Abrams contributed in the writing process in Superman Flyby, and co-wrote and produced the 2001 film Joy Ride. He made his feature directorial debut in 2006 with Mission: Impossible III, starring Tom Cruise. He also directed the 2009 blockbuster film Star Trek. Abrams is also the producer of the 2008 monster movie, Cloverfield. His partnership with Lost co-creator Damon Lindelof has grown into the duo producing Star Trek together and also writing and producing an adaptation of Stephen King's The Dark Tower series of novels. In addition to writing and directing, he composed the theme music for Alias, the opening theme for Lost and co-wrote both theme songs for Felicity and Fringe. Abrams signed deals with Warner Bros. for new television shows and Paramount Pictures for new films worth around $50 million. He is also featured in a digital short shown during the MTV Movie Awards 2009 called "Cool Guys Don't Look at Explosions", in which he plays keyboard. Awards In 2005 Abrams received Emmys for Outstanding Directing in a Drama Series for the Lost pilot, as well as Outstanding Drama Series for Lost *''The Dark Tower'' (TBA), co-writer, producer *''Untitled Hunter Scott Project'' (TBA), director Television *''Felicity'' (1998-2002) (co-creator, writer, executive producer, director) *''Alias'' (2001-2006) (creator, writer, executive producer, director) *''Lost'' (2004-2010) (co-creator, writer, executive producer, director) *''What About Brian'' (2006-2007) (executive producer) *''Six Degrees'' (2006-2007) (executive producer) *''Jimmy Kimmel Live'' (2006) (Guest director) *''The Office'' (2005-present) (guest director) *''Fringe'' (2008-2013) (co-creator, writer, executive producer) *''Anatomy of Hope'' (2009) (director, executive producer) Awards *2002 Emmy Award Nomination, Outstanding Writing for A Drama Series (Alias) *2005 Emmy Award Winner, Outstanding Drama Series (Lost) *2005 Emmy Award Winner, Outstanding Directing for A Drama Series (Lost) *2005 Emmy Award Nomination, Outstanding Writing for A Drama Series (Lost) *2006 Golden Globe Award Winner, Best Television Series - Drama (Lost) *2007 Golden Globe Award Nomination, Best Television Series - Drama (Lost) Episodes Written *Season One **"Pilot" **"The Same Old Story" **"The Arrival" **"There's More Than One of Everything" **"Bound" **"The Road Not Taken" **"There's More Than One of Everything" *Season Two **"A New Day In The Old Town" Abrams, J.J. Category:Writers